The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head and in particular to an iron-type golf club head having an improved secondary outer perimeter weight configuration.
It is well known that iron-type golf club heads that have outer perimeter weighting tend to be more forgiving when shots are miss hit, thereby imparting more energy to the ball struck off of the center of percussion. There has been a trend in the golf club industry to provide larger golf club heads in order to further extend the peripheral weight to achieve peripheral weighting characteristics.
The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head having a secondary outermost peripheral weight configuration in the form of an overlaying weight member extending at least part way around and outwardly from the primary perimeter weight of the club head. The secondary outer peripheral weight member locates more additional mass outwardly from the center of percussion to the secondary outermost periphery while eliminating the need for actually enlarging the overall profile of a standard size club face. The secondary outer peripheral member may extend from the lower heel area across the sole surface, up the toe portion and across the top ridge surface, thereby defining a more effective, precision weight distribution system around the secondary outer periphery of the club head.
The secondary outer peripheral weight configuration, which in this preferred embodiment, practically surrounds the entire hitting area of the club face, overlays and cooperates with the primary perimeter mass of the club head creating a unitized secondary outer peripheral weight configuration heretofore unknown in the golf club art. This unique arrangement of weight provides a most effective and precise distribution of mass around the clubhead thereby permitting an optimum transfer of energy to the entire hitting area of the club face while substantially enlarging the sweet spot and making it greater than on a comparably sized club face. The unitized secondary outer peripheral weight configuration provides greater club head control and increased stability at impact, regardless of where the ball contact is made on the club face, resulting in less torque and turning of the club head during the execution of the shot. The elongated longitudinal shape of the secondary outer peripheral weight member, on the sole portion of the club head, also acts as a deflector or skimmer, allowing the club head to glide smoothly over the turf when making ground contact, rather than bouncing causing a thin shot or embedding the leading edge of the clubface into the ground. This bouncing or embedding results in decreased club head speed and possible adverse or painful sensations to the golfers hands which can be caused by the shock and vibrations that occur when ground contact occurs.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a conventional golf club head is provided with a keel-type, outermost, longitudinal, secondary peripheral weight member located approximately mid-way between the front and rear of the club head, and around the entire primary peripheral edge of the club head body up to and including at least a portion of the hosel. The outermost secondary weight member may be rectangular, circular, semi-circular or any other geometrical shape providing minimum aerodynamic and ground contact drag. The secondary outer peripheral weight configuration transitions into the hosel providing a much more rigid, unitized connection between the hosel and the club body to further solidify the connection between the club head body and the hosel thereby allowing maximum transfer of power generated from the hands and arms of the player, through the shaft hosel and into the club head itself.
In another preferred embodiment, the secondary outer peripheral weight member may extend around the entire outer primary periphery of the club head including the top ridge area.
Alternately, the secondary outer peripheral weight member may extend part way along the sole of the club head as well as extending part way from the sole surface into the heel and toe areas of the club head. The secondary, outermost peripheral weight may be positioned close to the front or close to the rear surface of the club head, depending upon the desired performance characteristics of the individual club head.
In other embodiments, the secondary outer peripheral weight configuration is formed on only a portion of the sole. Other embodiments use a secondary outermost peripheral weight which extends part way along the toe portion and heel or hosel portions of the club head.
It will be appreciated that the provision of the secondary outer peripheral weight configuration may be equally applicable to golf club heads having a flat or muscle back configuration.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of an iron-type golf club head having improved weight characteristics.
Another object is the provision of a iron-type golf club head having an increased secondary outermost peripheral weight structure which allows maximum transfer of energy to a golf ball, particularly when it is struck off of the center of percussion.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of an outermost peripheral weight configuration formed on the sole surface of the golf club head which acts to minimize bounce and to stabilize the club head and prevent or minimize it from being embedded deeply into the turf during the execution of the a golf shot.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a golf club head having a secondary outermost peripheral weight system providing a most effective and precise distribution of mass thereby permitting an optimum transfer of energy to the entire hitting area of the club face while substantially enlarging the sweet spot and making it greater than on a comparably sized club face.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings.